The Doctor's TARDIS
Summary The TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) is a time travelling vehicle used by the Time Lords. The type-40 TARDIS is primarily known for being used by The Doctor in his adventures throughout time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, Low 2-C with self-destruction, possibly 2-A. Contains a High 1-C power source. High 1-C with Spatial Manipulation. | 4-B, Low 2-C '''with Paradox Manipulation '''Name: TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) Origin: Doctor Who Pilot(s): 6 normally, although can be run be a skeleton crew of 1 Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Time Capsule/Time Machine Wielders: Time Lords, The Doctor, The Master Powers and Abilities: Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Due to its “dimensionally transcendent” nature, the inside of the TARDIS is much bigger than the outside), Forcefields (With extrapolator shielding), Gravity Manipulation (Can alter its external and internal gravity to become lighter or heavier, and can create gravitational fields to deflect or slow down objects), Extrasensory Perception (Could hear and see River Song's data ghost, which cannot be detected by human senses), Enhanced Senses (Can scan with the entire Electromagnetic Spectrum), Invisibility, Intangibility (While dematerialising, phased through a nuclear weapon), Shapeshifting (Via chameleon circuit), Telepathy, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Has an electromagnet), Illusion Creation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to a Magno-Grab with Shield Oscillators), Time Stop, and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Its upgraded shields are immune to the effects of Time Torpedoes, which stop targets in time and creates stasis bubbles around them), Air Manipulation (Can create pockets of air to surround the TARDIS), Sound Manipulation, Can detect Conceptual Beings, Technological Manipulation (Can generate virtually any machine in the Universe), Mathematics Manipulation (Can use Block Transfer Mathematics in order to manipulate Space and Time), Matter Manipulation (Can reconstruct particles), Creation (Is able to create virtually any item. Can make a seemingly limitless amount of "echoes" of its console room), BFR and Time Stop (Was able to freeze and send Gallifrey into a parallel pocket universe. The TARDIS froze its “heart” in time after being destroyed), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to bubble universes and a Limbo each outside space-time, however, it is unable to travel to parallel universes), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Above the Time Lords. Has all the powers of the guardians of time who can manipulate the six concepts they represent), Portal Creation | Improved Time Manipulation (Can manipulate and maintain paradoxes, which a regular TARDIS cannot do) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Drained a supernova of power. Towed a white dwarf star), Universe level+ with self-destruction (The self-destruction of the Doctor's TARDIS caused “Total Event Collapse”, destroying every point of time and making it as if the universe never existed in the first place), possibly Multiverse level+ (The Cyberleader stated that the TARDIS’ self-destruction would result in all universes being deleted, but it’s unknown how accurate this is). The TARDIS is powered by the “Eye of Harmony” which is a High Complex Multiverse level power source (Described as an 11-dimensional matrix). High Complex Multiverse level with Spatial Manipulation (The Doctor and the Master managed to defeat the Quantum Archangel with their TARDISes) | Solar System level '''(Implied to be more powerful than the TARDIS. The Doctor was afraid that touching one wrong thing could blow away the solar system), '''Universe level+ with Paradox Manipulation (Can tear open rifts in space-time. Could allow the Toclafane to kill their ancestors, which would have normally erased them from existence) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is supposed to have a top speed of 10,000,000,000,000,000c) | Below Average (Incapable of movement upon being cannibalized) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Towed a White Dwarf star, moved Earth across multiple star systems) Durability: Solar System level (Has survived being hit by intense solar storms up close and black holes, its shields should have comparable output to its tractor beam. Briefly withstood a hit from Zeus, who is superior to Helius, who controls a star and erased 3 black holes), Higher '''with Siege Mode. '''High Complex Multiverse level with defences (Surrounded The Celestial Toymaker's realm and jettisoned both it and the Toymaker into space. Blocked the Black Guardian from breaching the TARDIS) | Solar System level Range: At least universal+ (Can travel across all of time and space, is capable of visiting higher-lower dimensions and can travel across the multiverse if the Time walls aren't closed) | Universal+ (Can open tears through Time and Space) Weaknesses: Flying for long periods will cause damages to the TARDIS | Lost most of the TARDIS' abilities upon cannibalization Feats: * In this video the Doctor used his TARDIS to freeze someone in time, trapped someone in mirrors, and tricked someone into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy. *In the episode "Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS", the Doctor comes across a room that allows it to "grow any machine of his desire". This is called a Architectural reconfiguration system. In the same episode, the Tardis can bend its interior to make an infinite loop, so it's impossible for the person to escape. * A TARDIS could cut off portions of the universe and remove send them to the Void to be imprisoned there forever * The could latch onto and hold conceptual entities within a the TARDIS' telepathic circuits * A TARDIS could alter the time flow around them, allowing them to age, de-age, or even stop things entirely. * TARDIS' can alter the spatial dimensions around themselves * Whenever a TARDIS lands, it can generate a perception filter that keeps people from noticing that it's there * It's possible that a TARDIS could survive inside a Quasar * A TARDIS could block all forms of spatial transference Other: Respect thread. Key: Normal | Paradox Machine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Doctor Who Category:Spaceships Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Concept Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users